Remote control assemblies of the instant invention are used in aircraft, automotive, and marine environments. Typical of the use of such remote control assemblies is the positioning of heater and vent control members in automobiles.
In such applications it is frequently necessary to adjust the length or position of the end of the core element once the assembly has been installed. Such assemblies normally include one or more fittings secured to the conduit for attaching the conduit to the support structure of the automobile. The core element is attached to one end of the terminal member and is adapted to be attached to a member to be controlled whereas the other end has a matingly graspable knob secured thereto for longitudinally moving the core element. Frequently, after the assembly has been installed, it is necessary to adjust the overall effective length of the core element at the terminal end attached to the member to be controlled to a particular position. Adjustment of the overall effective length of the core element can be accomplished in either of two ways. Either the core element itself can be adjusted, or the conduit length can be adjusted. Also, this length adjustment can either be manually or automatically accomplished.